Slavery Is Competition
by Midget a la minion
Summary: Inuyasha has a chosen mate ready for him, and he can't wait to meet her. But His brother's fondness doesn't accept the new mate of his Younger Brother.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi minna! Elli-Pup again! I got another fic, it's R rated though, it was supposed to be NC-17 but there is none anymore, so please don't tell!! O_O  
*****  
Demon Traditions   
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-chan! (me waaaaant Inu-chan!) ^^  
  
Chapter one: First Mate  
  
*****  
  
As slow as he wanted to make his pace, he would. He didn't need to rush. But this male was of course excited to no end. A son of a great lord, the younger brother of an older brother.   
  
Today, one of the days in his life he had been anticipating for. A great desire flared through his now adult body, of twenty years, feeling the thrill of such an honour.   
  
This son of a lord took his time in walking up the forever steps of his father's castle to his own room, which was located on the fifth floor of this great kingdom.   
  
Soon, the excitement was becoming too thrilling for him, and he started to climb higher, only half a flight of steps to go. Canine ears twitched back and forth, wanting to catch the speech his father was giving to a certain person in his room now, knowing he were not supposed to, though.  
  
Taking three steps at a time now, the demon starting to play pictures of the scenes he would be playing tonight, fulfilment desired in his mature character.  
  
Trying hard to calm his racing heart, he kept his pace up as he finally came to the fifth floor, and walked more manly this time towards the room he had been living in most of his years. His first room had been close to his parent's room, so they could keep a close eye on him.  
  
'So close, so close' he thought, as the door to his room came into view. Stopping directly in front of it, he listened intently to find voices inside. Deciding to wait until they finished their conversation, he stood five minutes, waiting patiently, before the voices stopped for a few minutes.  
  
Knowing this was the gesture for him to present himself in his room, he swallowed hard and tried to look normal, gentle looking, and most of all, calm; not excited. Taking in a deep breath, he carefully opened the door to reveal his presence to the presented company.  
  
Two sets of eyes were focussed over to him, one of golden orbs and one innocent blue-grey pair. He stood straight as a statue as he entered, waiting for one of them to speak up. Meanwhile, he tried his best to look very mature, and important.  
  
The golden eyes softened, the eyes which belonged to a slightly old looking demon. The great lord.  
  
"Ah, you have joined us at last, son."  
  
He said with a rough yet knowingly caring voice. The son bowed politely, showing his fondness of his father. The lord moved across the room to reach him, putting a gentle hand to his shoulder as they locked gazes.  
  
"She is a fragile one, Inuyasha, be gentle with her. She is having a little trouble keeping calm, but as long as you show her affection, a way she knows she can trust you, then you will feel accomplished, I assure you. I felt so when I met your mother, the same way you did this young child we talk of. Take care of her, she is delicate in every possible way. Good luck."  
  
The great lord, known as the Kurayami protector, Eisaku said, smiling down at his overly excited son, before leaving them quietly to themselves.  
  
As the lord left, Inuyasha turned to look at the girl, as if to capture her image to his mind and to forever keep. She watched him do this, as his eyes ran up and down her body, drinking in every feature.   
  
Her figure was perfectly slim, not at all damaged looking, just a perfect statue of beauty and delicacy. Her black silken hair slid down half of her back, as her height was at least a head shorter then him.  
  
Eisaku had gotten a few female servants to dress her formally, when she had suddenly appeared at the front of their gates, left with a note.   
  
She had been quite shaken up and afraid of the demons, and so he had arranged humans to attend her at all times. But now that he had talked to her, she had agreed to him to be his second son's 'mate'.  
  
Inuyasha watched curiously, wanting to know why she had come along in the first place and why she wanted to stay with them. She was scared of them right?  
  
Just about then did he realize she was getting slightly nervous by his watchful eyes, his canine nose picking up the scent of tension on her, and so he decided to casually break the silence.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She said quietly, yet unable to keep the worry in her voice; had she made the right decision?  
  
Inuyasha smiled, offering a hand to her as gently as he could, as Kagome slowly accepted it to shake hands with.  
  
"I am Inuyasha, as my father probably would have told you by now."  
  
He said, trying to get a response longer then before from her, but instead only receiving a single soft nod.   
  
Sighing, he tried another plan.  
  
"Ah, would you like to talk first, or, would you like to… uh, go straight ahead? I don't mind either…"  
  
Inuyasha blurted out, blushing terribly and mentally screaming at himself for sounding like such a fool. Now even a human would think of him like a stupid brainless git!  
  
Kagome watched him with widened eyes, which ever so softened, until she set a smile to her face, Inuyasha's heart suddenly lurching at the way she dazzled in his site.   
  
"You sound… very casual, Inuyasha… -sama."  
  
She said hesitantly, Inuyasha chuckling softly at her, joining her on the bed where they sat together.  
  
"There's no need to put sama on the end of my name, just call me Inuyasha. Alright, Kagome?"  
  
He said with a gentle smile, Kagome nodding happily. He felt slightly more confident when she had a smile on her face; it made her look twice as much attractive.  
  
"So, how old are you?"  
  
He asked, not knowing what else he was going to ask.  
  
"I'm seventeen."  
  
She responded carefully, Inuyasha grinning.  
  
"You looked kind of childish."  
  
"I am not childish!"  
  
As soon as she exclaimed those words she slapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide in horror at shouting at a prince. But Inuyasha only gave her a wink and slightly laughed, Kagome looking utterly surprised.  
  
"Fooled you."  
  
Kagome tried to figure out his words but she never understood his meaning.  
  
"You look pretty when you smile, you know that?"  
  
He said ever so softly, putting a hand to hers, Kagome's cheeks blushing as she stared into his golden orbs. Weren't demons supposed to try and kill humans? Torment them and slaughter them with such delight and used as a sport?  
  
Inuyasha saw the different emotions cross her face and very kindly asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, once again searching his innocent. Before she could spring into a question, Inuyasha asked yet another question. "May I?"  
  
Kagome looked confused, but nearly shrieking in surprise when he softly took her in his arms, taking care not to frighten her delicateness as he wrapped his strong arms around her from behind.  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, loving the smell of her hair, like the fresh morning of a forest. "Do you mind it when I do this?"  
  
He asked, adding a pur, as she slowly shook her head, admitting to herself that she liked this sort of comfort.  
  
"Ah… Inu… Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He replied, more then happy that she was the one asking the questions this time.  
  
"Ah… don't demons…"  
  
Kagome couldn't quite put it into words, not wanting to insult him. He had been acting so sweet…  
  
"Us demons?"  
  
He delicately pushed her question ahead, gently rocking her back and forth, not wanting to break contact, and feeling so content and happy.  
  
"What I am trying to say is… well, my mother and father used to tell me…"  
  
"That we kill humans and eat them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome answered sheepishly, feeling him stiffen in the slightest.  
  
"I'll tell you now, and I will as many times as you like. My father's kingdom is full of demons, including me. We are monsters, never an innocent being to the human eye. But I can tell you this too; we do not kill humans, nor do we torture them for our own delight. We fight, fight for our land, against other demons. But we certainly do not harm humans."  
  
Inuyasha told her with a bitterness in his voice, Kagome gasping in shock at his words. "There are demons who kill for their own fun and as if it were a game, but there are lots of different types of demons, Kagome. and I am not one of those killing monsters."  
  
He said, a soft whisper near her ear, Kagome shuddering with a strange feeling of comfort. She liked this, better then any man who had treated her with more disrespect.   
  
"I… came here thinking I was going to live with hungry demons… but you don't eat humans?"  
  
Kagome asked hesitantly, earning herself a soft chuckle from him.  
  
"No, I would probably be sick if I tried to eat human flesh, even demons flesh. The stench of blood makes me faint if I go close enough to it, and if there is a great amount of blood."  
  
Inuyasha told her slightly embarrassingly, Kagome giggling softly. So, the villagers were all wrong. These people were kind, caring, and even able to talk to.  
  
"Tell me, Inuyasha, are everyone in this castle as kind and respectful as you?"  
  
She asked, turning in his arms to look into his eyes with more courage now, loosing her nervousness. Inuyasha still held her around her waist, blinking down into those pure blue-grey eyes of innocence asking him with her heart.  
  
"We are, Kagome. My father and mother taught us all to respect each other, and other beings. That is except for our demonic enemies. We're even humorous sometimes, you could say. Oh and polite."  
  
Inuyasha said with a smile, matching her own. Kagome looked relieved, as though she had just been announced the richest girl in history.   
  
"Incredible…"  
  
Kagome whispered, Inuyasha looking confused at her.   
  
"Incredible?"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling, yet a tear slipping from the corner of her eyes, Inuyasha's widening in concern and in alarm.  
  
"K-Kagome! W-was it something I said? I-I'm sorry-"  
  
"No it's not you at all!"  
  
Kagome yelped, Inuyasha looking shocked as she threw herself at his chest, Inuyasha vaguely able to contain his control of shock before hugging her comfortingly.  
  
"The villagers… they were always so frustrated and they'd take it out on everyone else, and if you did one little mistake they'd punish you, like having your dinner for themselves for a few nights."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words; he'd never heard of such cruelty between humans.  
  
"They starve you? What kind of people are they?!"  
  
His strong voice comforted her in everyway she never knew, Kagome clinging to him with everything she had, which was nothing, but hopes.  
  
"I had many punishments; this is like a glorious place to me."  
  
She barely whispered, Inuyasha holding her with unbelieving eyes. His childhood was full of contentment, happiness, play full times and learning everything he needed to. Never did he imagine, well maybe demons, but not humans!   
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll give you a happy life here, we can-"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly clamped his mouth shut, blushing madly as he only just registered what he had blurted out. Kagome blinked her tears away, looking up at him with hope.   
  
"You… mean what you just said?"  
  
Kagome's sceptical look urged him to repeat his last words. Inuyasha nodded, his blush never fading.  
  
"I-I'd take care of you, and we could live together here, take over the kingdom after my father and mother. I'd take care of you, protect you a-and… love you…"  
  
Inuyasha whispered to her, knowing his face was just completely red. Kagome gave him a caress to his cheek, Inuyasha catching her hand in a gentle hold.  
  
"Inuyasha… I think I found the man I want to live forever with…"  
  
The happy prince smiled down at the soon-to-be princess, looking ready to jump up and down in joy, but knowing he was too old for that stuff.   
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. For being so kind to me."  
  
Kagome said, hugging him gently, Inuyasha gingerly wiping her dampened cheeks with a sleeve of his favourite kimono. His eyes never left hers, as they inched closer, until Inuyasha finally found the courage and leaned down, giving her a chaste, slow and soft kiss of delicacy and love.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed, melting into it as she responded equally as lovingly as he. Feeling bolder, Inuyasha slid his clawed hands up and down the side of her arms, Kagome slightly letting a moan slip.  
  
Delighted, Inuyasha gently glided his tongue on her bottom lip, Kagome parting her lips at his tongue seeking entrance. Kagome felt his hot, rough tongue inside her mouth to explore, letting her own tongue tug at his.   
  
Inuyasha was having the greatest moment in his life, falling into this girl's heart of love, trapping himself inside. He loved the feeling of her response, it made him feel more courageous to go on and be bold.  
  
Kagome let her hands explore his long, white mane, loving the soft texture of it whilst she let Inuyasha slowly remove her top kimono, and her under kimono afterwards.  
  
Her cheeks glistened with splodges of red, as Inuyasha delicately peeled her last kimono layer off her shoulders, leaving her bare to the world. His golden orbs of innocence (not for long) longed for her body even more as her cleavage was revealed to him, and him only.   
  
"You, look beautiful."  
  
He whispered huskily, finally able to put the words to his mouth as Kagome looked ready to hide herself under the bed. Not wanting her to feel embarrassed, Inuyasha decided to kiss her again, to keep her attention to his lips, not to what he was doing, yet.  
  
Kagome responded fully, wrapping her bare arms around his neck, before she thought of an idea and started to untie his sash to his kimono. Inuyasha was surprised at first, but he recovered soon afterwards and let her hands glide around his chest twice to pull his kimono's off his chest too.  
  
This time, Kagome slid her palms over his masculine chest, not the 'macho boy' type, just very strong but not bulgy looking. She loved it how his tense muscles relaxed under her soft touch, as he finally slipped the rest of her kimono away from her body, and taking away her undergarment.   
  
Kagome gasped softly, as she was fully naked now, not knowing if her face was so hot it radiated heat towards him. Inuyasha sure looked pleasured. She could feel the nudge on her left thigh, knowing that was him, and it wasn't his hand.   
  
Helping her take off his own clothing, Inuyasha tossed it aside and kept his lips to hers, but carried her to the end of the bed, putting her down gently and straddling her waist, knowing she was extremely excited and embarrassed. He'd long forgotten about that though, he was totally concentrated on fulfilment for Kagome.   
  
Caressing her cheek once they broke the breathless kiss, Kagome looking up into his eyes with love. Wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down, Inuyasha lay on top of her now, but putting some weight on his elbows and knees.   
  
"Take me, Inuyasha. I don't mind if it's you. But… will you stay with me, after?"  
  
Kagome said it in one quick sentence, feeling incredibly embarrassed again. Inuyasha smiled, nodding. "I love you, Kagome. I'll protect you, love you forever. We'll be together forever, Kagome. I promise."  
  
He whispered, Inuyasha slightly pushing his erection to the place between her legs, making her gasp. He grinned down at her. "How did that feel?"  
  
Kagome smiled back up at him, replying with a chaste kiss as he deepened it quickly. Inuyasha felt his manhood grow to its full length, and knew it was time he made her feel at home. Hoping her first time wouldn't be too painful, Inuyasha inserted himself in a few inches.  
  
Kagome moaned deeply, not expecting him that soon but liking it as much as his groan had admitted. "That felt… good Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome sighed, closing her eyes to 'digest' his whole size. "God Inuyasha, you are huge."  
  
Kagome whispered to him, Inuyasha chuckling but pushing in further. The small sounds of pleasure she offered were more then exciting him to his limit, but making him feel proud and lucky, to have such a wonderful women in his care now. He wondered if his own brother was feeling the same with his own mate.  
  
"Ah… Inuyasha…"  
  
Her soft gasp brought his full attention back down to the girl under him, caressing her cheek gently, "What is it, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome squirmed underneath him to be a little more comfortable, as Inuyasha deepened himself inside, Kagome unable to resist the soft moan of delight. "This is my first time,"  
  
She told him, opening her eyes to meet his worried golden ones as he found what she was talking about. "Would you like me to stop, or keep going?"  
  
Inuyasha asked softly, Kagome nodding, encouraging him to take her virginity as she held on tightly. "I… love you…"  
  
Her whisper reached his ears clearly, Inuyasha smiling down at his new mate. "I love you too, Kagome."  
  
With one fluid motion, Inuyasha bucked his hips forward, breaking past her layer of innocence. Kagome's eyes widened as pain was shown evidently, her scream of agony probably would have been heard by some of the demons in the castle.  
  
Inuyasha hastened to kiss her deeply, freezing in his spot, afraid of hurting her even more. Whispering comforting words in her ear as she whimpered softly, a few tears gliding down her cheeks as Kagome tried to calm herself.   
  
Inuyasha hugged her warmly, apologizing over and over again, wondering if he had done something wrong to have her feel pain like that. Kagome started to calm slowly, bringing her arms up around his neck to hold onto for support.   
  
"I-Inuyasha… the pain is gone now."  
  
She told him, as her smile returned, Inuyasha looking more then happy to have her smile. "Are you sure, Kagome? I can wait-"  
  
Kagome just brought his lips down to hers, wanting him more then anything at the moment. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth, getting the idea and slowly, softly pushing into her warm opening.   
  
Kagome gasped in bliss, arching her back towards him, as Inuyasha gave her a small thrust, liking her response of pleasure.  
  
Seeing as she was enjoying this as much as he was, Inuyasha began a steady rhythm, rocking in and out of her quickly. Kagome was having trouble keeping the little sounds at bay that she would make every time he would plunge into her.   
  
Again and again he would ram himself inside of her as she bucked up her hips to join his rhythmic dance of love. When it was too much for both of them, the friction finally breaking its balance, Kagome and Inuyasha both feeling their orgasm rush through their lower regions, both screaming the other's name.  
  
Panting with exhaustion, Inuyasha fell on top of her body, as they hugged each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to loose any skin to skin contact.  
  
"That… that was wonderful…"  
  
Inuyasha was able to gasp out, Kagome agreeing with a nod, as Inuyasha rolled on his side to let her breath. His strong arms pulled her close, as Inuyasha tucked them into his large bed which could easily fit at least three or four people in it.   
  
Finally getting their breath back, Kagome smiled up at him as she snuggled into his embrace more, delighted when she felt the rumble of his chest, indication of a blissful pur.   
  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against hers, Kagome giggling softly; she thought his actions were cute. "How was that for you?"  
  
Inuyasha asked tenderly, caressing her midnight black hair as his arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome replied with a content sigh, kissing his neck.  
  
"I loved it."  
  
Inuyasha grinned down at her, as Kagome winked. "I'm glad it wasn't that bad for you, because I know I loved it too."  
  
Kagome traced a finger down his cheek, to his throat, leaving butterfly kisses down his throat. Inuyasha let his ears flicker in attempt at showing his affections towards her gentle actions, Kagome looking thrilled at the adorable canines atop his head.  
  
"Their gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed, making record timing as her hands shot up to play with his ears, making him only pur more blissfully.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you, Kagome."  
  
He whispered into her ear, Kagome giggling and kissing his cheek. Inuyasha tucked his nose into her hair, sniffing around and smiling.  
  
"You smell nice too. I've never met a women so fine as you."  
  
Kagome couldn't have heard better words from a better man. She'd never dreamt of finding someone so perfect, yet interesting and so caring. With a short giggle Kagome decided to play along with him.  
  
"I thought I looked childish."  
  
She challenged, Inuyasha rasing an eyebrow as he brought her back down to eye level. " My mistake, you might act it, but your body is certainly a body of a perfect female."  
  
He grinned at the blush coming up on her cheeks, holding her waist and bringing her up onto his chest to straddle, as she squeaked in embarrassment.   
  
"And you're cute when you blush, might I add."  
  
He said, just to watch her squeal and put her hands to her reddening cheeks. Taking her hands in his, Inuyasha pulled her down until she lay upon him, and her lips were inches away from his,   
  
"But I would never want any other women different from you. As I said, you're perfect in everyway I could ever imagine. And I won't ever let you go."  
  
Inuyasha let her know that she would always be with him, and they would live together forever. At the end of his sentence, he captured her lips in a loving kiss.  
  
***************  
  
Sooo, what was that like? i told ya it was NC-17!!! Please don't sue me and review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Attention Readers:

Hey this is Midget a la Minion, grown up a few years. I'm really sorry to say that I will be taking down my fic because I don't like it very much, because I was heaps younger than and my writing was crap. And I don't really feel inspired to rewrite it. So I'm killing this one and starting a new. Sorry for the readers that liked this one, I used to enjoy writing it until I realized that I hadn't thought of a plot, just a beginning. If someone would like to continue with this fic, please ask me, because I wouldn't mind. But ask me first please. Okay, I'm very sorry about this, but I will be taking it down soon. Thank you for your time and hopefully you'll like my new fic, which will be titled: Jitsuwa Ai. Thanks guys! Have a good one!

Sincerely, Midget 


End file.
